


A Daily Shot of Stiles

by Locastil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, May have FemStiles, May have FemStiles/FemDerek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locastil/pseuds/Locastil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I call my Stiles 30 Day Challenge (though it will probably take me more than 30 days, it just means I'll be doing 30 of them, and they will be shorts). </p><p>UPDATE</p><p>Shot 8<br/>Pairing: StilesxJackson<br/>Rating: Teen - Mainly for curse words<br/>Summary: Stiles and Jackson were dating...sort of. Well Stiles /thought/ they were dating, but apparently Jackson did not get the memo. Or at least he was not acting like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf. I do not own any characters in Teen Wolf. I do not even own myself. My parents and cats do.

Shot 1  
Pairing: StilexIsaac  
Rating: Teen - mainly for mentions of sex  
Summary: Don't get him wrong, Stiles loves sex with Isaac, but what Stiles loves more than sex with Isaac? Cuddling with Isaac.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles really liked sex. Stiles really really liked sex. Stiles especially liked sex with Isaac. But the one thing Stiles like more than sex with Isaac was cuddling with Isaac.

Stiles loved the way Isaac draped himself over Stiles, head on Stiles’ chest directly underneath his chin, his arms wrapped around Stiles’ torso. Stiles always had one hand dragging through Isaac’s curls, the other making smoothing circles on his back. Their legs were always tangled together so that neither really knew where one began and the other ended.

Sometimes they snuggled on the couch and watched TV. Sometimes they snuggled in bed when they were too tired to do anything else. Sometimes they snuggled after a marathon of sex, when both were sweaty, sticky, and worn out.

Stiles knew that Isaac loved to cuddle as well, if not even more than Stiles did. Stiles was pretty sure cuddling was like sex for Isaac. The happy sighs Isaac would make when Stiles would gently massage his scalp, the purr he made when Stiles gently drug his nails up and down Isaac’s back, or even the whimper Isaac made as he nuzzled his face into Stiles’ chest. All of it. That is what both Stiles and Isaac loved.


	2. Shot 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot 2  
> Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
> Rating: Mature - Explicit (THERE IS MENTION OF SEX)  
> Summary: OH MY GOD. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH DEREK'S PACK? Otherwise known as, if Stiles does not get fucked in the next twenty minutes, his balls might burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, we know the drill. Me no own. You no sue. Etc. Etc.

The bedroom door flung open with a ferocity that caused the doorknob to create a hole in the wall. Stiles was furious. He flew down the hallway of the renovated Hale house, each footstep falling with resounding thud. 

“Stiles! Come on. They were just joking. Come back to bed,” Derek said, following after his upset mate.

“No! You know what Derek? Just No! The first time? Ok haha. Funny. Joke. But three times Derek? THREE TIMES? Three times makes a fucking pattern. And three times makes my blue balls have enough. I am going to Dad’s. I am going to jerk one out in the shower, and then I am going to sleep there for the rest of the week. Do not even think about coming after me either!” Stiles snarled at Derek. 

“Stiles. You are over reacting. Come back to bed. I’ll blow you, and then I will go an tell them to cut it out before I cut them out.” Derek sighed, understanding why Stiles was irritated but still thinking that he was blowing the situation out of proportion.

“Tell them to cut it out? Just simply tell them to cut it out? We haven’t had sex in a week because of them! Fuck that Derek! Because apparently that's the only thing that is getting fucked in this house,” Stiles said before slamming the front door shut behind him.


	3. Shot 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot 3  
> Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
> Rating: Mature - Explicit (THERE IS BUTTFUCKING)  
> Summary: So Stiles is now getting fucked, and his balls are definitely bursting all over his jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I really have to say it? Don't own Teen Wolf, or Stiles, or Derek, or any one else, blah blah blah

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Stiles was serious. Derek knew that he was upset, but he did not think that his mate would actually leave him. But there Stiles was, about to get in his Jeep to head to his dad’s for the week. Derek was half shifted and had Stiles shoved against the hood of his Jeep within two seconds. 

Stiles squeaked, “God dammit Derek! What the fuck do you think you are-” 

Stiles was quickly shut up by Derek’s mouth slamming against his. Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth, moving his hips against Derek who seemed to make it a point to grind Stiles through the metal of his Jeep. 

“Oh Fuck, Oh Shit. Are we doing this? You are seriously going to fuck me against the hood of my Jeep? Oh god that is so hot,” Stiles moaned as Derek turned him around and shoved him face down into the hood. 

Derek had both his and Stiles pants down around their ankles in the matter of a millisecond before he was thrusting inside Stiles. Luckily (though Stiles was still pissed about the incident), Derek had been prepping him for nearly half an hour before his asshole Betas had decided to cockblock him. Needless to say, Stiles was plenty loose enough for Derek to be slamming against him like he was. 

On both sides of Stile’s head, Derek dug his claws into the hood of the Jeep, speeding up his thrusts. Soon he was digging his fangs into Stile’s shoulder, growling “Mine. Mate. Stay.” 

Stiles could only whimper and nod, reaching back to scratch Derek’s head, “Yeah big guy. Yours. I’m not going anywhere. Even if your Betas are total dickheads.” 

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd sat curled up in the corner of the living room. 

“YOU SAID THAT THE LOUD AND PUBLIC SEX WOULD STOP IF WE WENT ALONG WITH YOUR PLANS!!!” Isaac whined at Erica. 

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY WOULD REACT THIS WAY?” Erica cried. 

“All of you are idiots,” Boyd sighed.


	4. Shot 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot 4  
> Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
> Rating: Teen - Some foul language  
> Summary: Stiles was having freaking Call of Duty: Black Ops withdrawals man. If he did not kill some Nazi zombies and SOON, he was going to die. Otherwise known as the one where Stiles persuades Derek to play video games with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Teen Wolf. Don't own Stiles. Don't own Derek. Wish I owned Dylan though. Life sucks.

"Come on! Plllleeeeaaasseeeeee," Stiles whined.

Derek sighed, "Stiles, you know I suck at video games."

"Derek, I really don't care at this point. I need you to play Black Ops with me. I am having withdrawals. You know Scott is gone for the month on vacation with Allison. PLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE," Stiles fake sobbed, "if I don't kill a Nazi Zombie soon, I will dieeeeee."

Derek rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Fine, Fine."

Not fifteen minutes later they sat in front of the television, PS3 controllers in hand.

"So remember, left analog stick to move, right analog to aim, R1 to shoot, R2 to throw grenades. Got it?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, staring down at the controller like it was a three-headed beast. 

The game started out slow. Level one. Only a few zombies. Stiles told him to knife them by pushing down on the analog stick. The zombies died instantly. He could handle this. Five rounds later, Derek was running around shooting wildly. Zombies were coming in hordes. No more knifing. If he got hit more than twice, he would die.

"Fuck!" Derek growled, gripping the PS3 controller so tight it made a cracking sound. 

A zombie had snuck up on him. Now he was waiting on Stiles or one of the others online to revive him.

Stiles laughed at Derek, "Calm down big guy! Don't break my controller! These things are expensive you know!"

Derek glared at Stiles, but focused hard on the game once he was revived. Oh. It was on now.

Twenty rounds later, it was like the zombie apocalypse. Derek couldn't turn around without a zombie on his ass. Derek was too zoned out, focused on the game, to take real notice of Stiles' cussing. Both were running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit," Stiles swore as he ran around the stage making what Derek heard him refer to as a "zombie train." 

Derek caught it too late. He saw it in slow motion. Stiles turned around, shooting at zombies, and accidentally lodged himself into a corner. He was surrounded on all sides by zombies, which quickly took him down. Both of their teammates were down as well. It was up to Derek. That is, until he tried to save Stiles and was killed.

A couple of things happened at that point. 

"GOD DAMMIT," and a loud crash were heard. 

Pieces of plastic went flying by Derek's face. His eyes widened, eyebrows flying up, as he looked over at Stiles. The teen had not only thrown his PS3, but he had flung the controller into the wall so hard the thing had obliterated into a million pieces. 

Derek and Stiles stared silently at the broken controller, Stiles nearly panting in rage.

Derek slowly looked up at Stiles, "Expensive, huh?"


	5. Shot 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot 5  
> Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
> Rating: Explicit (Psst, there's buttsex)  
> Summary: WEKLJWE:RJEW:EWJR OH MY GOD STILES WAS GETTING MARRIED OH MY GOD AND TO PETER OH MY GOD. There would be a limo, and a five tier chocolate cake, and dancing, and Peter......He'd get Peter for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Teen Wolf. Don't own Stiles or Peter. Don't own anyone else for that matter.

Happiness. Immense and total happiness. The kind of happiness that Peter thought he would never get to experience again. As he looked at his husband? Mate. Love of his life. He realized that sometimes, some people are just meant to lead you to where you need to be. This. This was where he needed to be. This is who he was always meant to be with. 

Stiles' eyes shined as they were pronounced husband and "wolf," as Stiles said jokingly. He dramatically bent Peter backwards to give him their marriage kiss. That was fine. Peter fucked him raw in the limo afterwards.

They had a five tier chocolate cake. Why five? Well Peter would stand for only the best. Why chocolate? Well that was Stiles' favorite flavor of course. At the top of the cake stood a plastic man in a tuxedo beside a little plastic wolf. Stiles had nearly wet himself in laughter when he saw the little wolf figurine at the cake store. Peter still cannot fathom who in the hell makes little plastic wolves to go on top of cakes. 

Peter gently put a piece of the cake in Stiles' mouth, wiping the icing left on Stiles' lips off with his thumb, before sucking said thumb into his mouth. Stiles' eyes dilated as he watched Peter, who had a smirk growing on his face. Oh. Stiles was going to give it to him tonight. He was sure of it. 

Of course they had to have dinner with the pack, including Stiles' dad and Scott's mom. Scott gave his speech as Stiles' best man. Derek gave his speech as Peter's. It was mushy, especially for the sourwolf, and detailed how Derek never thought he would get his uncle back, but thanks to Stiles, he had. They decided to skip the dancing because honestly, Stiles wasn't going to have a dance with his father, and both he and Stiles wanted to get back to their hotel room.

That night, Stiles broke Peter apart before putting him back together. Stiles rimmed Peter until he was wet, loose, and shaking with need. Stiles slowly slid into Peter while the two were side by side, Stiles up against Peter's back. His thrusts were slow, but smooth and deep. Peter could feel every inch of Stiles inside of him. Stiles brought his hand up to gently wrap around Peter's neck, guiding his head back so they could kiss. Peter came with Stiles' tongue licking into his mouth, groaning a muffled sound of his mate's name.

Stiles road out Peter's orgasm, coming a few thrusts later. "Fuck Peter, I love you so much. So fucking much." 

Peter smiled as Stiles laid kisses along Peter's back, relaxing in the afterglow. 

"I'm so glad you came into my life," Peter said, turning his head back to kiss Stiles on the tip of the nose.

Stiles made a, what did he call him them, "squeeing" noise before wrapping his arms around his mate, nuzzling his face into his back. 

Peter sighed, soaking up Stiles' warmth. This? This was happiness. Complete and full happiness.


	6. Shot 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot 6  
> Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
> Rating: Everyone  
> Summary: Stiles was out in the middle of the freaking woods, in below freezing weather, with Derek Hale. He had no clue why Derek chose him of all people to go hunting with. All Stiles knew was that his hands were freaking cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Teen Wolf, or Stiles, or Derek.

“And why am I here?” Stiles asked grumpily, rubbing his freezing hands together. 

Derek rolled his eyes, keeping his focus on the woods around them, “I told you. Everyone else in the pack was busy, and a member of the pack should never go hunting alone.”

Stiles gritted his teeth, “Please tell me you didn’t just drag me out here to hunt some poor bunnies.”

Stiles stuck his hands in his pockets, hoping it would help. It was thirty-one degrees out here for Gods sake! And of course, genius that he was, he had left his damn gloves at home.

Derek growled, “No. I smelled something weird earlier. I want to make sure it was not something dangerous. Now Shut. Up.”

Stiles glared at the back of Derek’s head, sticking his hands under his armpits, hoping that would warm them up. Nope.

“What do you mean weird? And do you realize that this is the most you have ever talked to me at one time?” Stiles asked. 

Derek glanced back at Stiles, “Smelled rotten, but alive at the same time. And yeah, so?” 

Stiles shrugged, “Well, I guess I always thought you didn't like me, which was why you kept communication brief. Seems like you’re warming up to me!”

Stiles stuck his hands between his legs in a last attempt for heat.

Derek sighed and turned fully to fact Stiles. He gently grabbed Stiles’ hands and put them between his own.

“Don’t dislike you…never did. Just wish you’d shut up sometimes,” Derek said, before turning back to keep an eye on the forest. 

Stiles felt a blush rise up to match the burning red of Derek’s cheeks. He smiled and looped his fingers through Derek’s hot ones. He felt warmer already.


	7. Shot 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot 7  
> Pairing: StilexIsaac  
> Rating: Teen
> 
> sydster999 asked me to write this. This is for you! Thanks for inspiring me :) It's a little different than what you asked, but I think I got most of the key points down ;)
> 
> Prompt: How about like Issac/Stiles where Issac is the only barista in town who lets Stiles have a shot of espresso even though he already has more syrups than coffee? And Erica teases Issac about it but he has a total crush on Stiles and she makes him lean over to get things when Stiles is there and Jesus, why did he choose these jeans today??? But then Stiles stays there until Issac's shift is over and he leaves his name on a napkin when he walks out and omigod you go from there i just totally need a non-Sterek coffee shop AU because omigod Issac would be blushing the whole time and Stiles would be doing research on his laptop with the free wifi and the sugar rush and i just cant anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I'm merely a sad little lady who lives with her 2 cats and has an amazing music collection.
> 
> I am worried that Isaac is a little too OOC, but after having it Beta'd for me, I may be making some changes to his characterization in this.

“No way kid. You remember what happened last time I let you have coffee? The sheriff had to come get you because you were harassing our customers about the liters of ejaculation a sperm whale held,” the barista told Stiles. 

Stiles groaned, folding his arms on the countertop before dropping his head on them.

“Is there not a barista in this whole damn town who will give me a coffee?” Stiles whined, “It’s finals! How do you people expect me to survive?”

A cup was plopped down beside Stiles’ face. He blinked at it, grabbed it, and immediately took a large sip. A French Roast with French Vanilla creamer and a topping of whipped cream. His favorite. 

Stiles slowly sat up to look into bright blue eyes. His eyes traced his coffee hero’s face, taking in a strong, Greek sculpturesque jaw line, pink absolutely fuckable lips, and curly blonde hair. 

“Uh…this was for me right?” Stiles asked.

The barista nodded.

“Um….Thanks!” Stiles said, smiling and taking out his wallet.

The barista smiled back and waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house. A coffee house _is_ supposed to serve coffee, right Boyd?” The barista gave his coworker a coy look.

The coffee-blocking barista rolled his eyes before serving another customer. 

“If you ever want coffee, just ask for Isaac,” the barista said with a beautiful smile aimed at Stiles.

Stiles nodded, confused but very thrilled with the day’s events. He thanked “Isaac” again before waving goodbye. The moment Stiles left the coffee shop, Isaac’s face lit up into a full on blush. He rushed to the back of the shop.

“Erica. I cannot believe I did that. Erica. He smiled at me,” Isaac said, face still a bright red.

Erica rolled her eyes, slapping Isaac on the back, “Good lord, you’re acting like a virgin. One would think you’ve never sucked a cock before.”

Isaac glared at is best (female) friend. “This is different and you know it. God. Those lips. And those damn hands. I want to suck on his fingers for hours. I want to feel them inside of me. Fuck. I just want to feel them wrapped around my-“ Isaac began before Erica threw a hand up.

“That’s enough, lover boy. I get the point. Stop before I vomit.” Erica finished unpacking the box of coffee and sweeteners she had been working on. “So, did it work?” she asked. 

Isaac’s face fell at that and he pushed a hand through his hair. “Well, I mean he seemed happy to have coffee?” Isaac said.

Erica sighed in exasperation, “Isaac, are you even really trying?”

Isaac growled, “This is a whole new situation! I’ve never had to actively try to get a guy before. Erica, I’ve been trying to get his attention for two weeks now. I can normally get a guy in two minutes.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s not you honey. He’s pretty hyperactive. I’m sure he can’t keep his mind on anything for longer than two seconds,” Erica said, looking thoughtful.

Isaac groaned, covering his face with his hands, pushing his palms into his eyelids and rubbing them. 

Erica rubbed Isaac’s back in a soothing manner. “Cheer up sport. We’ve yet to lay out plan number 2!” 

“And that is?” Isaac asked apprehensively.

Erica smirked deviously at her desperately in a crush and horny friend. 

*************************************************************************

Of course the next day, who showed up but Stiles. Which was good, because holy fucking god, could Erica have gotten him any tighter of pants? 

The moment Stiles walked into the coffee shop, his eyes searched for his Greek Godesque coffee hero. His eyes lit up and he smiled the minute his gaze settled on Isaac.

Isaac smiled cheerfully, his heart flip-flopping in his chest at that smile, and waved dorkily (God he hated himself) at Stiles. 

“Hey coffee buddy! I’m assuming your offer still stands? Stiles said, walking up to the counter.

Isaac nodded, “Of course. What kind of barista would I be if I refused to get you a drink?”

Stiles snorted, “You would be about every barista in this town,” he said sending a dirty look at Boyd, who rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I’d like-” Stiles began his order.

“French Roast, French Vanilla creamer, and whipped cream on top,” Isaac said, spot on.

Stiles blinked, a little in surprise. Wow. Cute guy. Remembered his favorite drink. Actually serves him said drink. Perfect Man.

Isaac turned around and bent over to grab a cup from one of the boxes behind the counter. Stiles could not take his eyes off of his ass. Isaac stood back up, turning to smile at Stiles, “We didn’t have time to re-stock the cups on the counter last night,” he explained. 

Isaac walked over to one of their numerous coffee machines, bent over (AGAIN! Stiles thought.) to grab a scoop of French Roast beans to put in the blender. Stiles took a gulp, unintentionally (but very obviously) staring at Isaac’s ass in those tight, damn jeans as the barista made his coffee.

Stiles face was bright red once Isaac turned around to hand him his drink. “Um, how much will that uh be?” Stiles asked, stumbling over his words.

Isaac laughed and waved a hand at Stiles, “Don’t worry about it, it’s on the house.”

Stiles nodded; staring at Isaac like a dork, before shaking his head to bring him back to the real world. He thanked Isaac before going to find a booth to sit in. 

Cute boy. Knows his favorite drink. Will actually serve him coffee; even after surely have seen him get hyperactive before. Is wearing really tight jeans that make his ass look particularly nice today. Keeps bending over to show off said ass. Did he…did the barista like him? Was he really interested in….Stiles? Goofy, hyperactive, annoying, clumsy Stiles?

Stiles stared over his laptop at Isaac as he worked; at least trying to give the image that he was doing schoolwork. Stiles watched him with other customers (and bending over, a lot). Isaac definitely treated him differently than his other customers. Stiles was going for it.

After an hour of drinking his coffee, pretending to do research on his laptop, and “Isaac watching,” Stiles scribbled something his napkin before getting up to leave.

As soon as Stiles left, Isaac rushed over to his table. He wasn’t completely oblivious. He knew Stiles had been watching him for at least an hour. He had seen Stiles scribble something on his napkin.

As soon as Isaac picked up the napkin, he smiled. 

_555-774-2046 – Call Me - Stiles_


	8. Shot 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot 8  
> Pairing: StilexJackson  
> Rating: Teen - Mainly for curse words  
> Summary: Stiles and Jackson were dating...sort of. Well Stiles /thought/ they were dating, but apparently Jackson did not get the memo. Or at least he was not acting like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own Teen Wolf or any characters in the show/related to the show, etc. 
> 
> Also, thank you Lana Del Ray and The Neighbourhood for being my inspiration for this shot.

It was a typical Saturday night. The bowling alley was loud, every lane packed full of people. 

“Come on Scott! I believe in you!” Allison cheered.

“Yeah! But no super werewolf powers! You have to at least attempt to give us humans a chance,” Stiles grumbled.

Scott snorted as he walked up to the dotted line, bowling ball in hand, “No offense Stiles, but I’m pretty sure you’d suck regardless.”

Just as Stiles was going to retort with a pout, Jackson spoke up, “How about you stop talking bullshit McCall and bowl.”

Stiles blinked in surprise before turning to flash Jackson a smile. Scott rolled his eyes before rolling a perfect strike. Of course. Because being a werewolf made you perfect at everything. Stiles hugged and folded his arms over his chest.

“It’s ok Stiles. I’m still beating him by two points,” Allison said, patting him on the back. 

Jackson stood up, grabbed his ball, and walked up to the bowling line. “See McCall. This is how a _real_ man bowls,” Jackson said, rolling the ball down the aisle with flawless form getting a strike as well. Unlike with Scott, Stiles jumped up surprising everyone and kissed Jackson saying. “Good job babe!”

Jackson immediately pushed Stiles away hissing, “Stilinski! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Not even Scott could miss the hurt look that crossed Stiles’ face before he stormed out of the bowling alley. Lydia, who was sitting with her new boy toy in the seats opposite Jackson and Stiles, raised an eyebrow, “Something you’re not telling us Jackson?” 

Jackson glared at her, telling her to mind her own business. Scott and Allison both gave Jackson dirty looks.

“Well? Are you going to go get him or what?” Allison asked.

Jackson growled, “Why do _I_ have to go get him?”

“Um, because you’re the one who made him look like he was going to cry?” Scott said.

Jackson winced. “Fine,” he snapped before following after Stiles.

He found Stiles sitting in his jeep, frowning at his steering wheel and furiously wiping his eyes and cheeks as Jackson entered the vehicle.

“Look, I’m s-” Jackson started before Stiles interrupted him.

“No. Stop. You’re not sorry Jackson or you’d stop doing it! If you don’t want to date a loser like me, then just fucking say it!”

Jackson sighed, “You’re not _totally_ a loser Stiles, and why would you think I don’t want to date you?”

“Oh, I don’t know. It could be the way you want absolutely nothing to do with me when we’re in public? Or that you act embarrassed to even be around me, none the less be involved with me?” Stiles snapped.

“Stiles, it has nothing to do with any of that. You just…don’t understand,” Jackson mumbled.

“Oh really? Then why do you only call me Stiles when we’re in private? And you definitely didn’t seem alright with me being affectionate to you in there in front of everyone,” Stiles said.

“Stiles, when Lydia and I were dating, do you remember us ever being very publicly affectionate?” Jackson asked seriously.

Stiles frowned, “Now that I think about it….no. I mean, you’d put your arm on her shoulder and sit next to her and stuff, but you were never really that affectionate.”

Jackson nodded, “I…don’t really know how to do affection Stiles. I mean, my adopted parents made sure I knew I was loved, but there really weren’t hugs or kisses or ‘let’s talk about our feelings’ moments.”

Stiles looked surprised, but the look turned quickly to sympathy. “I guess that makes a lot of sense…so what do we do now?” Stiles asked, not sure how to progress with the situation.

Jackson stared at Stiles’ hand that rested on the stick shift. He placed his hand on top of Stiles’.

“Would you…help me? Teach me to be affectionate?” At least with you,” Jackson said.

Stiles’ smile lit up the jeep as he leaned over to kiss Jackson lightly on the lips. This time, Jackson returned the kiss.

“Of course, you know you’ll have to be patient with me. We both know I can be stuck in my ways,” Jackson added.

Stiles snorted, “Wouldn’t expect it any other way babe.”

When Scott, Allison, and Lydia saw Jackson and Stiles finally returning to their bowling lane, they were walking hand in hand. 

“So, what do you have to tell the rest of the class?” Stiles said to Jackson.

Jackson glared at his boyfriend before turning the look to everyone else, “Stilins-I mean Stiles. Stiles and I are dating.”

The announcement was met with silence until Lydia snorted, “About time you told us. I thought I’d have to actually catch you guys behind the bleachers before you’d own up to it.”

Jackson growled while Stiles laughed a little too loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Also, if you guys have any prompts you want filled, please feel free to send me a message :) I love getting prompts.


	9. Not A Shot, Just A Note

Hey Guys! I felt bad for not updating this in awhile and just leaving you guys hanging, so I wanted to shoot you all a note. 

School has started again for most of us, but this is my senior year of college, so I have my Senior Thesis to work on, on top of work and my six classes I'm taking. Point being, I have very little free time. What little free time I have, I'm spending on my other big work, Missing God. So if you guys really miss me, you can check out that fic :) 

Otherwise, I probably won't be updating this until Christmas break or maybe even next summer v.v 

I love you guys!!!! Have a great school year!

Locastil~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you think....if it's not too shitty. Otherwise....I'll go cry now.


End file.
